Off On A Tangent
by xxStrawberryShortcakesxx
Summary: Clary, Jace, Izzy, Simon, Alec, and Magnus meet each other in unusual ways. Together in Alicante High, they will learn how to overcome adversities, become friends, and even find love. Will they find their happily ever afters, or go off on a tangent and never see each other again?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- Hi! This is my first fanfic. This chapter is super boring, but I'm using it to set up the story. Please keep reading!**

 **Clary POV-**

The day started like any other. Clary got out of bed after her mom yelled at her to wake up. She brushed her teeth, grabbed a cereal bar, and waited for brother Jon in the car. "Hey, Clare Bear, can you pass me twenty bucks? I got to uh…. buy lunch," he muttered. Clary knew her brother was a terrible liar, so she asked," tell me why you _really_ need it." Jon sighed and said," fine. I am taking this girl out on a date. I don't have any money since you know… the incident happened. Please? I'll pay you back later." Clary knew she couldn't resist him, so wordlessly, she took twenty dollars out of her bag and gave it to him. "You owe me. Hurry up and drive. We're going to be late," she muttered. "Thank you so much! I promise I'll pay you back!" Jon replied, and quickly drove the car to their high school.

As soon as they arrived at Alicante High School, she saw Izzy and Simon waiting for her. "Hey Clary. What did you do over the weekend? I went shopping and Simon said he spent the whole time playing his video games or whatever," Izzy asked. Simon blushed and looked uncomfortable. Clary knew that Simon had a huge crush on Izzy, and vice versa, but they were both too embarrassed to admit it. "I just stayed home and watched- "she started to admit, but stopped when she saw Sebastian walk into the building. "Hello? Earth to Clary?" Izzy questioned, interrupting the trance Clary was in. "Were you staring at Sebastian? Aline said they broke up a month ago." Izzy declared. Clary just blushed and looked away. Just then, the bell rang, stopping Izzy from being able to relentlessly tease her friend. Izzy silently reminded herself to interrogate Clary later and quickly made her way to her locker and on to first period.

Clary had science with Mr. Blackthorn in first period. As the tardy bell rang, he announced," class as you may know, this is Sebastian Verlac. He is going to be in this class for the rest of this semester." She looked at the handsome boy with jet black hair and dark eyes and he grinned. This was going to be an awkward class. He took a seat next to Clary and whispered," hey, I never saw you on campus before. I'm Sebastian. What's your name?" She whispered back," hey I'm Clary. Clary Fairchild. I never seen you in my classes before either. Do you want me to hand you the class notes? We have a test next week." Sebastian nodded, then smiled back at her. Clary could feel her stomach flutter. This was going to be a long class.

 **Jace POV-**

As soon as he walked into school, he could feel all eyes on him. Even though he without a doubt, was attractive, he didn't want too much attention today. Especially not the attention of Kaelie Whitewillow. Everyone knew they broke up after two months, but they also knew they were an on-again off-again couple. Jace didn't want to see her today, so he took the long way to his class. However, his efforts were in vain. He tried to avoid the glance of his ex, but she broke away from her friends and headed toward him. "What do you want, Kaelie?" he demanded. "What's with the attitude? I want to get back together again. I miss you," she replied, flipping her platinum blond hair and using her puppy dog eyes. "Fine, but I don't to see your annoying friends again," he replied. "Fine, I don't like them anyway. I only want the attention to be popular. Meet me in the closet during first period?" she asked, trying to sound suggestive. Jace snorted, then nodded. It wasn't like Geometry was exciting anyway.

 **Clary POV-**

Clary had asked for a bathroom pass, hoping to avoid the glance from the boy staring intently at her. She walked to the bathroom and heard a noise in the closet. She shook her head disgustedly, knowing it had to be Jace Herondale and Kaelie Whitewillow. No doubt they were back together. She would never admit that 2 years ago she liked him, but the constant presence of Kaelie made Clary give up and convince herself to get a cat and become a cat lady.

 **Izzy POV-**

History was so boring. Not wanting to pay attention to the monotonous voice of Mr. Garroway, she pulled out her phone. She had two texts from Magnus.

 **-Hey Izzy, can I borrow your glittery eyeshadow? I want to use it for the party tmrw.**

 **\- You ready to go that video game convention with Simon on Wednesday? I knew he'll be excited…**

Izzy blushed. She had a huge crush on her friend, but it wasn't like she was ever going to admit it. She was forever going to be in the friend zone. She quickly texted back-

 **-Fine, but don't you dare break it and I guess. I don't know much about video games, but I'm there to support Simon.**

A moment later, Magnus texted her again-

 **Don't worry I won't break it. Tell your brother I said hi.**

Izzy knew that Magnus had a crush on her brother Alec. However, Alec was always too embarrassed to make a move or tell his parents about it. Suddenly, she heard a voice," Isabelle, hand your phone to me please. Pay attention to my class." It was her boring teacher. She wanted to retort back, but she didn't want detention so she handed her phone to him, sending him a well-deserved glare.

After class, Izzy went to go find her brother. She spotted him at his locker. "Alec, can you go convince Mr. Garroway to give my phone back? Please? Everyone knows you're his favorite student," she pleaded. Alec thought for a moment, then smirked. "Were you texting during class again. You got to pay attention more," he replied. "Yeah, I was texting Magnus," Izzy answered, enjoying the blush on Alec's face when she mentioned Magnus," everyone knows his class is super boring." Alec sighed then promised her sister to get her phone back, then quickly hurried to his next class.

 **AN- Thanks for staying till the end. There will be Clace, Sizzy, and Malec soon. Don't give up on me yet. If you have time, please review. THANK YOU!** **(Word count-1100)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Off on A Tangent- Chapter 2**

 **A/N- Hi! First, thanks to everyone who read my story and special thanks to** **NotExtinctEnough,** **Jili11Malec** **, tala dajani, roobear608 and PiperRose21 f** **or following it,** **christisuch for following** **and** **favoriting it, and** **Cmjmck for sending me a nice review** **! (fangirl screams ensue) Anyway, this is the second chapter and I will try to post every week, but no guarantees!**

 **Jace POV-**

Kaelie quickly dragged Jace through the thinning crowds and into a storage closet. "How's life?" she murmured, grinning like a cat in the dark. "Eh, nothing's really changed," he answered, lying through his teeth. "Oh really? Well, consider yourself invited to Aline's party on Saturday. She'll need the company," she proclaimed. Even though he never really paid attention to the drama happening around the school, Jace knew Aline Penhallow, daughter of the principal of the school, was distraught after her breakup with Sebastian Verlac. The strange thing was, according to the rumors, she was the one who ended things. Not that he cared about any of them. Sebastian was the captain of the football team and seemed nice, but Jace knew how he treated girls. Suddenly, Kaelie pushed him against the door. Jace winced, what was supposed to be a "hot" gesture was just plain awkward between them. Nevertheless, he met his lips to hers with a rough force. She answered back, forcefully, knocking down boxes off shelves. They both knew this is was in no way romantic, but they both needed to blow off steam from their lives. Faint footsteps were heard down the hallway. Jace leaned up, hoping it wasn't the janitor. He knew that the janitor acted as a spy for his father, the president of the biggest company of New York. He would report every action to his father and Jace would get into big trouble, like last time. He broke away from Kaelie and opened the door a crack to peek outside. It was just a girl walking to the bathroom. He could see her red hair bouncing up and down as she walked. It was Clary Fairchild. The first time he saw her he was captivated by her poufy hair and small figure. Something inside of him had turned, and he found himself looking away. Jace Herondale did not go after girls, he tried to convince himself, with no avail. From then on, he found himself looking at her as she made her way down the hallway, like a stalker. Breaking away from his thoughts, he closed the door, and put his arms around Kaelie's waist, pulling her closer and forcing away his doubts and problems.

 **Alec POV-**

He was not having the best of days. At the last minute, the school counselor had transferred him to an AP algebra class, along with the wishes of his father. He walked into the classroom quietly, trying not to disturb the class. No one seemed to notice him, except for a boy sitting in the back row. Alec looked at him, then tried to look away. This was Magnus, the person Alec saw on social media a week ago, not that he would ever admit that he stalked Magnus, of course. The boy had silver glitter in his gelled hair, and had applied glittery eyeshadow and eyeliner. He was very flashy, to say the very least. "Alexander Lightwood, welcome to AP Algebra. Please take a seat next to Magnus," the teacher said, pointing to the boy Alec was looking at before. Alec sighed, then took the seat. "Hi, I'm Magnus Bane. Welcome to the magical, exciting filled class of algebra, " Magnus whispered. Alec smiled. This wasn't going to be as bad as he thought it was going to be.

 **Simon POV-**

Simon tried not to look uncomfortable as he walked down the hallway, flanked by Clary and Izzy. He made small talk with Clary about the video game convention. He looked over at Izzy, who tried not to look hurt when she noticed that Simon had not invited her to the convention. Almost everyone knew that Simon liked Izzy. When he liked someone, he started to avoid them to avoid feeling awkward and flustered. However, he knew that this behavior would hurt the people he loved. "Hey, Izzy? Would you like to go to the convention with me this Wednesday? I know it's not your cup of tea, but Clary can't go with me because of her art gallery. Please?" he asked. It took his every strength to look confident and not cower down in embarrassment. Izzy looked surprised, then happy. "Sure! Just text me the location and time! I have to go talk to Jace about something, so I'll see you two later," she exclaimed and added a cheerful wave before disappearing in the crowd of people. "Good job. I'm proud of you. You have learned well from the master," Clary teased. Simon grinned, proud of himself for his achievement. Now to worry about Wednesday…

 **A/N- Thanks for reading! I know I was late uploading it, but I had a flute competition** **all** **day on Saturday. Bye! (word count- 851)**


	3. Bonus Chapter

**Off on A Tangent- BONUS**

 **A/N- Originally, this was going to be chapter 2, but I changed it into a bonus chapter because I felt like it didn't help develop the plot like I wanted it to. This chapter is a little bit sad, but nevertheless, it is still very Sizzy. It sort of explains the relationship between Izzy and Simon, and the feelings for each other. I will try to post every week, but no guarantees!**

 ***Disclaimer- I do not own the** _ **Mortal Instruments**_ **or any of the characters.**

 **Izzy POV-**

Izzy was mad. Apparently, her _dear_ brother had failed to get her phone back. How was she supposed to text friends? How was she supposed to take her daily selfie? Also, during lunch, Clary refused to share any information about her secret crush. Last but not least, her skirt was ruined by a boy who _accidently_ ran into her with his bowl of pasta. She was so angry that she decided to skip fifth period entirely, choosing to spend her outside in a tree, then with Mr. Carstairs for algebra. Bored, and without her phone, her thoughts began to wander. She thought about Simon, who would never like her back. I am Isabelle Lightwood, I break boys' hearts and tear them to pieces, she thought, to reassure herself. Just then, she heard footsteps beneath her. She looked down, then quickly looked away. It was Simon. "Hey, are you okay?" he quietly asked. Izzy felt upset and could feel the tears threatening to betray her, so she decided not to answer. "I asked Clary, and she said she has extra clothes that she thinks will fit you. Also, since I am also a favorite of Mr. Garroway, I got your phone back." She frowned and thought, how could Simon always know what was wrong? He was not the type of boy that Izzy would typically go for, but he was unique. Again and again, he would shatter her heart, the heart of a heartbreaker. "Izzy… Izzy! Are you okay? I'm coming up," Simon declared. Awkwardly, he began his ascent up the birch tree. If she wasn't so upset, she would have laughed at his inability to climb up a tree. Finally, when he reached the top, he sat down next to her and asked again," Izzy, I know something's wrong. Please tell me. We're best friends." Isabelle looked in his warm, kind, chocolate brown eyes, and finally broke down. She hugged him and sobbed into his shoulder. Simon looked a bit awkward, but hugged her back. As they sat in the tree together, Izzy try to convince herself that this was okay, she was always happy to be his friend and try to ignore her feelings for him that started two years ago.

 **Simon POV-**

He looked around, looking for his best friend. His best friend from seven years ago. The girl that would always be a friend, always be just a friend. She wasn't there in algebra, the only class he shared with her. His favorite class, because of the girl that was there with him, teasing him about his messy hair, or obsession with video games. The girl that was apparently not there today. Simon knew just where to find her, the tree he, Izzy, and Clary would sit in together, where things were much simpler, when he didn't have a crush on one of his best friends. Or maybe, he always had a crush on her. He had hoped he would always be together with her, where they could get through anything together, but now he was older, he knew. He knew they would not be together. Izzy would get a boyfriend, and Simon would always be the third wheel. He knew they would be off on a tangent, never to see each other again. However, he cherished the time they did have together. So, he went, off to the birch tree, to find Izzy. He saw her sitting in that tree, her eyes threatening to cry. He knew she hated crying, so he had to comfort her. He knew she was upset about her shirt and her phone, so he assured her that those problems would be resolved, but she was still upset. Now Simon was at a loss, what was she upset about? She still refused to tell him, so he started to climb up that tree. He was not as good at climbing trees as he was before and he blushed at the thought of Izzy watching his incompetence. At last he arrived at the top and sat down. He asked again what was wrong. This time, the hold Izzy had on her tears came loose. She cried and hugged him tightly, not letting go. Simon knew how she was- a heartbreaker. A girl who would never fall for someone like him. But that did not his heart from hoping, from falling in love with her. He hugged her back, and for a moment, they were together again, but that moment was replaced with sorrow and longing for something they both knew they could never have.

 **A/N- I hoped you enjoyed it. Don't kill me for not making them together. I wanted to develop the relationship they have, but I will make it official soon. Please review and send me your suggestions. I know the story is moving at a very slow pace, but I will try to pick it up soon. Thank you! Bye! (Word count- 915)**


	4. Chapter 3

Off on A Tangent- Chapter 3

 **A/N- Once again thanks to everyone for taking the time to read this story and special thanks to** **DivergentShadowhunter909,** **cschollmeyer08** , **and iLoveMeSomeCaptainAmerica for following the story!** **If you didn't see the bonus chapter yet, you can go check it out! On with the chapter! (curtains fall, screen darkens)**

 ***Disclaimer- I do not own the** _ **Mortal**_ _ **Instruments**_ **or the characters.**

Monday, September 4th. After school at Izzy's house-

 **Izzy's POV-**

Izzy leaped on the bed, filled with elation and glee. This would be her first _real_ date with Simon. Sadly, only she would ever truly think of it as a date. Simon would probably think of her as a nuisance to his convention. Quickly, she shook her head to clear her thoughts. She was Isabelle Lightwood, and she would look glamorous, whether Simon noticed it or not. Just then, she heard the doorbell ring and went downstairs to open the door. Clary stood there impatiently. "Izzy, why did you tell me to come? Is there some crisis that's going on that needs my expertise?" Clary muttered. "Oh, my pessimistic friend. I need you to help me find an outfit for Wednesday," Isabelle cheerfully replied. "What's going on Wednesday? Oh… "Clary asked before remembering when Simon asked Izzy to the convention. She saw the blush on Izzy's face and recalled how much she liked to matchmake her friends. "You need my help? You're the fashion queen," Clary remarked incredulously. "I like the company. Besides, I need to ask you about that boy you were staring at earlier… "Clary rolled her eyes and followed her upstairs.

Three hours later, they had finally chosen an outfit for Izzy. It was a loose, glittery crop top paired with a tight black pencil skirt. It would have looked plain on anyone else, but not Izzy. She looked good in anything. "Do you think I look okay?" Izzy questioned nervously. Clary's jaw dropped and exclaimed," are you kidding me? You look fantastic. Simon will love you in this outfit." Izzy just blushed. She knew many thought she was cocky and self-centered, but in truth, she was a just a shy girl hiding in her shell. After they had chosen a pair of black ballet flats, Clary had hurriedly run out of the house proclaiming about her art project that she needed to complete. Izzy was confused at her behavior, before realizing she forgot to interrogate Clary about that boy she was staring at. Before starting her homework, she made an important note to herself to not forget about Clary's business.

Tuesday, September 5th, before first period at Alicante High School-

 **Clary's POV-**

Today was not a good day. First, she had spilled coffee all over her shirt. After she changed her shirt, she had no more time to make more of her favorite beverage. As a result, without the boost of caffeine, she was super exhausted after the all-nighter she pulled to finish her art project. She trudged her way to her locker, casting her looks from the crowd. She yawned, then took her notebooks and textbooks out from her locker. Suddenly, she fell to the ground. Someone had tripped her. Without looking, she knew who it was- Kaelie Whitewillow, the most popular girl in school. "Stop burying your face in your books and look out into the real world, loser," she cackled, causing everyone around her to laugh. Clary just sighed and got up. She was used to this behavior and plus, it was at least better than her old school. "Here, let me help you," a deep voice exclaimed. Clary was too stunned to say anything. Jace Herondale, the boyfriend of Kaelie, was helping Clary pick up her books. "Jacey, you don't need to help the poor geek. Let her pick up her own nerd stuff by herself," Kaelie commanded. Calmly, Jace replied," don't call me Jacey. Since I am the student council president, I feel obliged to help damsels in distress." He winked at Clary, before making his way to his next class. Clary blushed, thinking of his surprisingly sweet gesture. Kaelie just glared at her, before strutting down the hallway, followed by her brigade. Clary silently walked to her science class, thinking of the boy with the golden eyes the whole way there.

Alicante High School, Second Period-

 **Magnus POV-**

Magnus hated gym. It wasn't because he wasn't good at it. It was because all the sweat would ruin his makeup. Also, he had to change from his glamorous clothes to the drab, gray colored PE. Uniform. Coach Wayland had absolutely no fashion sense. He stopped his path around the track and watched the mysterious boy with blue eyes run. He preferred to be called Alec, is what he told Magnus, but Magnus felt like calling him Alexander because it sounded better and made him seem more handsome. He sighed. Alexander was so good at running. He could run a mile in less than 4 minutes. Plus, he looked very striking to the eye, with his electric blue eyes and midnight black hair, like his sister. However, he knew that Alec liked to dress in dull colored clothing and old sweaters to hide his appearance. That Magnus did not understand. If you looked so handsome, why try to hide it? There was a time where he felt self-conscious about his appearance and identity, but those days were in the past. Sure, there were constant rumors about his unique fashion sense, but Magnus paid them no special attention. He had a few close friends that accepted him, and that was enough. Suddenly, he met the eyes of the boy occupying his thoughts. Alec blushed, then quickly looked away. Some might find him shy, but Magnus thought his personality was adorable. If only they could spend more time together…

 **A/N- Thank you for reading this chapter of Off on A Tangent. I hope you enjoyed! See you next week! (Word Count- 1013)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Off on A Tangent- Chapter 4**

 **A/N- Hi everyone! Originally, I was aiming for 3 POVs, but I got too carried away with Jace and Alec's POV. Today's chapter is very fluffy… Thanks for sticking with me! On with the show! (passes popcorn)**

Tuesday September 4th, Alicante High School 3rd period-

 **Jace POV-**

It was getting borderline ridiculous. More than three hours had passed, and Jace was still thinking about the pretty girl with the red hair and their strange encounter in the hallway. Her name was Clary, like the herb. For anyone else, it might have sounded a bit funny, but for Clary, it suited her perfectly. Jace didn't know how he felt about her. _Jace Herondale does not feel attraction for girls_ , he reminded himself. Anyways, after what happened two years ago, he didn't have any feelings toward any girl at all (including Kaelie). Their relationship wasn't serious, both of them knew that.

The teacher disrupted his thoughts. "Hello Class. I am Ms. Fairchild. I am your art teacher for this year. I hope we can create some beautiful artwork for all to share and admire," she announced with a smile. Just then, he heard the door creak open. Jace's mouth dropped open. In came Clary Fairchild, with her messy red hair and scattered art supplies. "Sorry I'm late. Mr. Branwell decided to make a lecture just before the bell rang," she quietly said, looking down at her shoes. Ms. Fairchild replied," don't worry honey. I won't count you tardy." Suddenly, Jace connected the dots. The art teacher was Clary's _mother._ Also, why did Clary have to be in this class? He didn't want to make a fool of himself with his nonexistent art skills. He knew she was extremely talented in the subject he failed at.

"Please sit by Jake… is that your name sweetheart?" she asked, pointing at him. "Uh, my name is Jace. J A C E," he corrected, trying to seem confident. He regretted his decision. Clary just walked over to the desk and rolled her eyes. "Are you always this cocky?" she whispered. Jace smirked and answered," no, only on days that end with y." Clary rolled her eyes again, but this time she smiled and went back to setting up her art supplies.

"Hey, why did you transfer to this class? I thought you were good at art," he questioned. Clary smirked then replied," I _am_ good at art. I'm just helping art 1 so I can get credits. I'm here to help some not-so-talented folks like you." Jace feigned offence then proclaimed," what do you mean? I'm practically an art master!" "Prove it to me," she countered," draw a… landscape design!" He gulped. Jace didn't actually think she would actually dare him to draw something. "O-okay. I will," he exclaimed, then took out his art paper. He hastily sketched out a rough design and filled it in with paint, trying to copy the artwork on the wall as his example. Clary took one look and snickered. He looked down to see what she was laughing at and gasped. Instead of painting on the paper, he painted all over the table and his _pants._ "NOO! MY LOVELY DESIGNER PANTS!" he screamed, then blushed. The whole class was staring at him and his little _accident._ Clary was doubling over in laughter. "Oh! Jake honey, go to the bathroom and clean your pants before the paint dries," Ms. Fairchild instructed. Before he got up to go wash off his poor clothing, he heard Clary murmur," Next time Monet, watch what you're painting." Jace stuck his tongue at her then made his way to the bathroom. Despite ruining his clothing, Jace had a smile on his face for the rest of the day.

Tuesday September 4th, Alicante High School Lunchtime-

 **Alec POV-**

For many, lunch was a great time to momentarily take a break from schoolwork and hang out with friends. Alec might have enjoyed lunchtime if he actually had friends to sit with. Sure, there was a few acquaintances that he met with during class to talk about grades and homework, but no one for him to eat lunch with. Normally, he would avoid eating all together and study for his upcoming tests at the library. However, the librarian wasn't here today, so Alec had to find a spot to sit at the lunch tables. He looked around the cafeteria, stomach twisting with anxiety. Suddenly, he heard a voice coming behind him. It was Magnus, the boy with the glitter and the eyeliner. "Hey, Alec, you want to sit with me? We have an empty seat at our table," he said, smiling. Alec stared down at his shoes, his social anxiety causing him to stutter. "Y-yeah. I- I would like that…" he replied quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. Magnus grinned even wider, then led Alec to the table where he was sitting at.

Alec knew some of the people sitting at the table. It wasn't a group of popular and arrogant kids, but a group of friends laughing and having fun together. "Hey Alec! Finally decided to eat lunch? Don't think I don't know about your habit of skipping lunch!" he heard someone exclaim. It was his sister. Alec blushed, but he wasn't surprised. Izzy was a very observant person. "Let me introduce you to the fam," Magnus declared, pointing to each person sitting at the table," I'm the delightful and fashionable guy, Magnus, this is Clary-the artist and innocent one, Izzy-the fashionista and my partner-in-crime, Simon-the bookworm and video game enthusiast, and finally, Maia and Jordan-the cute and crazy couple." Alec nodded, then tried to remember everyone's names. After a while, everyone started chatting away. They asked Alec a few questions, but soon, they were back to their normal conversation, teasing Clary about some guy and Magnus about his glitter haul over the weekend. Alec listened in, laughing at the jokes and the teasing. The lunch bell rang ten minutes later. As Alec began to gather his supplies and go to fifth period, he heard Magnus ask," you know Alec, you're a wonderful addition to our table. Can you sit with us again tomorrow?" Alec smiled then nodded. He had finally found some friends to sit with during lunch.

 **A/N- Thank you so much for reading the chapter. I hope you enjoyed the fluff. See you next week! (Word Count- 1070)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Off on A Tangent- Chapter 5**

 **A/N- Hi everyone! Once again, thank you to everyone for reading the last chapters, and special thanks to for reviewing the story and favoriting it. I really appreciate it!**

Tuesday, September 4th, Alicante High School, after school-

 **Jonathan POV-**

He saw the blonde walking in his direction. Jonathan quickly ducked behind the column on the outside of the school. Seelie, Kaelie, and Aline were gossiping about random things. "OMG, me and Jace got back together!" Kaelie exclaimed. Jonathan rolled his eyes. He would have to lecture his friend about his love life later. Right now, he just had to hide from Seelie, his ex. "Today, I saw that idiotic short redhead, whatever her name is. Jace, the charming hero, just _had_ to help her. I feel like breaking up with him again," Kaelie rambled with her annoying high pitched voice. Aline quickly agreed, talking about how she saw Jace flirting with Clary during class. Jonathan was fuming.  No one had the right to call _his_ sister an idiot (except for him). Also, he definitely needed to talk with Jace and Clary about their love lives. "Hey look, isn't that Mr. Moneybags over there, Josh or whatever his name is?" a voice called out, breaking Jonathan's pleasant reverie about pushing Kaelie off the school rooftop. He looked around then cursed. Kaelie with her fake tan and bleached hair was staring back at him. "Seelie look, there's your _future husband!"_ she cackled.Seelie walked right up to him and slapped him hard in the face. "That's what you get, humiliating me like that!" she roared then pushed him back onto the column. Jonathan winced and watched his ex and her friends walking away and laughing. He knew Clary would ask about the red mark on his cheek. How was he going explain this to his sister?

 **Clary POV-**

Unbeknownst to his brother, Clary watched the scene unfold behind her eyes. Although she hated Seelie and her brigade, she had to admire her for her guts to slap Jonathan. Almost no one had ever dared to slap the captain of the soccer, track, and hockey (for the city championships) teams. She watched Jonathan staring after her in disbelief and anger, then promptly stalked off and probably thinking about ways to plot revenge. "Um, excuse me Clary? Can I talk to you really quickly?" she heard a voice behind her. Sebastian was standing behind her, staring intently. "Um sure…" she replied quietly. He smiled then asked," I know I don't know you very well yet, but I like you a lot. Would you go on a date with me?" Clary was struck with surprise and incredulity. Sebastian, one of the most popular guys was asking her out on a date? She mentally shook her head and shakily smiled while replying, " yes. I would like that. Can you do Saturday?" Sebastian nodded then handed her a rose. Clary blushed, then tucked into her bag. Then she realized something- he must've been confident that she was going to say yes to buy a rose. Then again, who would reject Sebastian Verlac?

Wednesday, September 5th, National Video Game Convention Center in Alicante, Idris-

 **Simon POV-**

Simon, feeling his sweaty palms, rubbed his hand on his jeans quickly. He was waiting for Izzy at the entrance of the massive building dedicated to video games. Often in his fantasies, he worked here to develop new video games. Suddenly, he heard his phone buzz in his pocket. He opened his phone, and saw a text from Izzy. It said-

 **Sorry I'm late. I'm on my way!**

Simon shook his head. In Izzy language, it meant I just finished doing my makeup and ready to leave the house. He paced around, trying to ignore the hurt building because of Izzy's indifference of something that was very important to him. Then, he heard a voice on the loudspeaker. "Welcome to the National Video Game Convention held in Alicante. Due to the amount of people here today, the autograph booth will close in five minutes and will open at 6:00 pm after a short break. Thank you for coming." Simon rolled his eyes. It was currently 4:30, so the _short_ break was 2 and a half hours long. Abruptly, Simon remembered one of the developer's autographs he wanted signed on his video game. He knew Izzy would take at least 15 more minutes to get here because of the traffic so he headed inside, trying to hide the guilt he felt for abandoning his crush.

 **A/N- Don't kill me! I promise I won't sink the ships. Sorry for the short chapter. I'll continue the video game convention saga next chapter. Thank you for reading! Have a good day! (Word count- 797)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Off on A Tangent- Chapter 6**

 **A/N- Hi… sorry. Insert excuses for why I didn't post this chapter a long time ago- I had finals to deal with and I got writer's block so I really didn't feel like writing and editing this terrible draft. (I'll probably revise it later). Anyway, sorry for taking so long and for this sorry excuse of a chapter…**

Wednesday, September 5th, National Video Game Convention Center in Alicante, Idris-

 **Izzy POV-**

Izzy looked around and gulped. She didn't mean to oversleep and the traffic was terrible, causing her to be late. Not many things intimidated her- not the stalkers at the clubs she went to, not her mother when she found out Izzy went clubbing on a school night, and not her brother when he found out she maxed out all her credit cards. However, this video game convention _did_ scare her. The massive amounts of people crowding around the video game booths and the cosplay costumes caused her to want to go home to the safety of her closet. Izzy looked around for Simon. She didn't see his familiar mop of brown hair anywhere. "Hey, you're dressed like that girl from that video game right? You should sing at the karaoke stage!" a guy exclaimed behind her. She tried to shake her head and walk the other way, but the guy started to drag her toward the stage. Izzy stepped onto the stage, her legs shaking with fright. Fortunately, she knew most of the words, hearing the music every time Simon played the game. She took a deep breath and begin to sing. Her voice travelled across the convention. Soon, she became more comfortable with singing and surprised at how calm and happy she sounded. Finally, when the song was finished, she stepped off the stage and grinned. It wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. Suddenly, she saw Simon. All her anger quickly came back. How dare he leave her to fend for herself at a place she wasn't familiar with! "You did a good job, Izzy! Did you realize you were dressed like Cerena from that video game?" Simon declared. Izzy clenched her fist and hissed," why did you leave her all alone? I told you to wait for me!" "I-I was-"he stammered. "It doesn't matter. I'm going now. Have fun." She managed to reply before quickly turning around so he couldn't see the tears on his face. Izzy made it out the door before completely bursting into tears and sobbing into her car seat. She knew this wouldn't work. Simon would never care about her.

Thursday, September 6th, Alicante High School Before 5th period-

 **Jace POV-**

Jace thought today was going to be a good day. He was evidently wrong. Sitting in the chair in the principal's office, he tried to recollect all that happened previously. Right before class, he saw Kaelie approach. Her hair was disheveled and her face was red. "JACE, I NEED TO HAVE A WORD WITH YOU!" she screeched. Jace winced, then followed into an empty hallway. As soon as they arrived there, she screamed," I was gracious enough to let you back into my life after our breakup, and you try to cheat on me with that ragdoll loser?" He was confused. What was Kaelie talking about? "I know you tried to cheat on me with Clary during art! ALINE SAW YOU!" Then Jace got angry because that was extremely far from the truth. "What are you talking about? All she did was try to help me during art class!" he countered. Kaelie just grabbed Jace by the shirt and shrieked," that's it! We're never getting back together ever again. Why did I even date someone like you? You're just an idiot like she is! Have a nice life!" Finally, she stalked off to her class as the tardy bell rang. Jace rolled his eyes in annoyance. He didn't really care about their relationship, and he knew Kaelie didn't either. However, he was annoyed at the way she spoke to him. No one spoke to Jace Herondale like that. After all his morning classes, he arrived at lunch and heard the other students whispering. "Is it true that Jace got Kaelie pregnant?!" "Probably, he's someone who would do that and abandon her and the baby." Jace clenched his jaw. He knew that Kaelie herself spread the rumor just to get back at him. Unfortunately, his parents were very gullible and would punish him severely for the "pregnancy and not being careful." Then he sat at the lunch table and heard Sebastian bragging," I just scored a date with Clary. I can't wait to see how she looks in bed!" The rest of the guys high-fived him and clapped him on the back. Jace didn't join in. He was furious and he didn't want to admit, but also jealous. After listening to Sebastian boast for ten more minutes, he couldn't stand it anymore. "That's it Sebastian. No one really cares about your nonexistent love life," he proclaimed. "Oh really? Let's hear about your love life then. You're just jealous!" Jace couldn't handle it. His fist collided with Sebastian nose with a satisfying crack. Sebastian just whimpered and ran from the lunchroom. Jace scoffed in disgust. Sebastian often boasted about his bravery and guts, but he was just a glorified coward. Sadly, Jace's victory was short- lived. The lunchroom monitor came rushing in, screaming for him to go to the principal's office. That's how Principal Penhallow found Jace, staring at his shoes in the chair. He didn't regret it all.

 **A/N- Thank you for taking the time to read my story and making it this far to chapter 6. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading!**

 **Also, I just posted the prologue/introduction for my new story-** **Eye of the Storm** **. Please read and leave a comment on my stories! Thank you! Xoxo (Word count- 995)**


End file.
